Winter Onedershots
by Assassin Number 9
Summary: Ah, winter! The season of slipping on ice, dry hands, and of course laughter. And with it, comes the cheerfulness of the servants and masters from Fuyuki, Chaldea, Greece, you name it! Follow them as they enjoy their time in the cold but beautiful weather with snow glittering in their hair! Hope you Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing that rightfully belongs to Type Moon.**

 **A/N: Hi, everybody! :D So, welcome to my collection of "Winter Onedershots!" Here are the rules (not really rules but whatever):**

 **-All Onedershots will be at least 1000 words**

 **-Can be any pairing, friendship, frenemiship, whatever. Ships that I am not a huge fan of will still be written but with less romance than ships that I do like. Still will be adorable though (hopefully.**

 **-Request pairing through Tumblr (whether through ask or message), review on here, PM on here, or comment on either Wattpad or AO3**

 **-First come, first serve (but all ships will hopefully be written)**

 **Well, that's all! If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask! Just message me! Trust me! I don't bite! :D Anyway, enjoy! (And yes I know it's almost spring, but it is always winter somewhere.)**

 _ **Request from Miss AtomicBomb (Thank you for the request, sweetie!)**_

 _ **Blizzard Shenanigans (Astolfo x Jeanne Friendship)**_

Jeanne sat at her desk, bored as can be, with her chin resting on her hand, attempting to make it look like she wasn't about to fall asleep during her algebra class. Her amethyst-colored eyes were half-lidded, feeling as if they were a thousand pounds. She had drool falling down her cheek, and she probably looked as if all her being was gone. She could barely stay awake as Mr. Chiron tried his best to make the dreadful lesson seem more exciting. She kind of felt bad that nobody was just interested in learning the quadratic formula.

She turned her head toward Cu, who was causing trouble by blowing spit balls out of a straw at Emiya, while Diarmuid and Achilles were trying to hold in their laughter. On the Frenchwoman's other side, Arturia sat, drawing what looked to be her and Diarmuid kissing. She had always had a crush on the handsome man, but it had always been tough for her to get his attention with all the other women trying to get in his pants as well. However, Jeanne had heard from Cu that Dia had fancied Artie since middle school but had figured that with her careless attitude towards relationships she would not want to date anybody, let alone him in particular.

She then noticed her vision slowly fading as her eyelids closed from fatigue. She could feel herself escaping the world around her, until – _whoosh_! She almost gasped as she turned her head toward the window in panic, along with all the others in her class who ceased all activities. Even Gilgamesh, who currently had the chance to at least poke Artie in that moment, was staring at the blind-covered. Everything was quiet as everyone was wondering what was happening. Chiron had closed all the blinds, so the students wouldn't be staring outside at the heavy-falling snow.

"Ps, Jeanne!" whispered the pink-haired male who sat in front of her, one of her best friends. "I think the blizzard started during lunch." Jeanne tilted head at her classmate in confusion. _What blizzard?_

"Astolfo, what are you talking about? There wasn't supposed to be a blizzard today. If there was, school would have been cancelled immediately. It's not like they expect some amateur drivers to go through a snow storm at the end of the day," she replied, being a bit optimistic of the public school she attended. You never really knew what public schools were really thinking though when it came to cancellations and delays.

"What? You didn't hear about it? I thought that you would have heard it from your daily news-watching in the mornings with your family. But yeah, they were saying that this winter is going to be the worst one we've had in decades around here. Honestly, I'm surprised we didn't get a delay to wait and test how the day would be."

"Wait a second, worst winter we've had in years? I'm sure that's an overstatement. I mean, we just had that blizzard not too long ago; what, back during freshman year?" Jeanne looked at one of her best friends with confused, purple eyes. There was no way that the present winter could become as horrible as what it was three years ago. She even remembered how the group of friends literally had to help Gawain crawl out of what almost was his cold grave after he had jumped off the roof of Diarmuid's house. With that thought, she suddenly giggled.

"You thinking about when Cu hit Gawain with the shovel while digging for him?"

"Yes," Jeanne nodded, causing the both to laugh. They remembered that day like yesterday. The thought of having a worse winter kind of made Jeanne happy. She loved having some Holy Grail Snowball Fights as the group liked to call them. "I hope it doesn't get too bad, though. I need to get home. Poor Pierre is sick, and I do not want him worrying about me to make it worse."

"Mm," Astolfo groaned before having an audible ah-ha moment. "Ah-ha, I know! You can stay over at my house after school! It is Friday after all, so it's not like it will be out of the blue or odd in any way. Plus, your mom and dad both trust me to keep you safe! Although, it's more of you keeping me safe." That last part was a mumble.

Jeanne parted her lips to respond, but the sound of a school ringtone began, causing the entire class to go silent. "Hello?" Chiron began. "Ah yes," he continued, and that was the only other thing he said besides the usual "okay" and "of course". All eyes were on him, wondering who he was speaking to and what it was about. Normally if teachers got a phone call, it would be at the beginning of class to inform them if a teacher needed to see a student or if a student was going to be late. When he hung up the phone, he looked toward the class. "I am very sorry, but I must excuse myself for a bit. While I am gone, please take out your homework from last night and compare your answers with the rest of the class. I am not sure how long this will be."

With that, the teacher left the unruly and definitely untrustworthy teens by themselves. Everything was silent for a moment before Diarmuid questioned, "Wait, we had homework last night?" Then, simultaneous moments of panicking until they decided that the exact same situation had happened multiple times where nobody would get their homework done. The conflict was not all that uncommon.

Iskandar then suddenly shouted, "Or, instead of worrying about the homework none of us did, we can conquer the windows! Ha ha ha!" The teen boys of the room then ran to the blinds, pulling them down and letting them spring up. The scene caused everyone else to rise from their seats and stare at the winter wonderland building up right before their eyes.

"Ah, yeah. Early dismissal, my dudes! There's no way that our school would be dumb enough to let teens drive home in this shit!" Cu called out as he high-fived Dia.

"Golden!" Kintoki commented, to nobody's surprise.

As the students allowed themselves to be drawn out of reality by the gorgeous snow, Chiron walked back in from the short meeting, telling all the teachers that the parents of the elementary school had been called to inform them of the early dismissal. He simply stood there for a while, watching as his kids erupted into happiness and excitement. Unfortunately, he had to catch their attention sometime.

Clearing his throat, Jeanne, Astolfo, and the rest of their class sprinted towards their seats, earning a small chuckle from Chiron. He knew each and every one of his students personally, because he was Achilles's foster-father.

They all stared at him with expecting eyes until the announcement speaker came on. "Attention, students. Due to the large amount of snow we are scheduled to receive and are currently getting, you are now dismissed. Have a wonderful weekend, and stay safe."

With that, the class cheered loudly, practically running out the door.

* * *

"Astolfo! You're so bad!" Jeanne exclaimed as she laughed.

"Oh, come on! Do you even know me?! Of course, I would do it! And, we all know that Cu is not shy about doing things like that! You would have done it, too! Who wouldn't?! The man is a total hunk! Have you even _seen_ his butt _covered_? I mean seriously, don't act all high and mighty when you've never seen something so glorious!" Astolfo laughed. "Plus, it's not like we're a thing. I have to make sure he stays single for whenever he grows a pair to ask you out! Hell, he even knows that he has to stay single for you!"

Jeanne blushed visibly. The red had stretched all over her face in pure and utter embarrassment. "Wh-what?! What do you mean that he knows?!" Did he know that she liked him?! If he did, what hasn't he asked her about it yet?! The two are close enough for him to be comfortable with asking her something like that. They've been friends since they were kids and could basically tell each other anything.

"I've told him that he has to ask you out, duh! I mean, he is so obviously smitten by your innocent charms! He's only a slut, because he doesn't want to admit that he likes you. He said he always felt guilty about liking…you. Don't tell him I said that. He'll kill me if he finds out. You wouldn't let me die, because if you would I'll make sure to haunt you for the rest of your life by throwing red socks in every single load of white laundry that you have. You wouldn't want that would you?"

The comment made Jeanne return to her bubbly self, giggling and shaking her head at the silliness of her friend. "Good!" Astolfo stated happily before running over to his large vanity. "Anyway~, we haven't done each other's hair and makeup in what feels like forever, and I got all this new stuff: flowers, feathers, glitter, extensions, eye shadow palettes, a little bit of everything! So, I was hoping that we could put some of this to use, because the schools has such strict rules on accessories and makeup! I only get to wear this type of stuff on nights out, but that's only on the weekends."

"Oh my gosh! Are you sure you would want to waste it on me? I mean, this looks like some pretty expensive stuff."

"Jeanne! How could you say that about yourself?! You're one of my best friends! Anyway, I've been getting a lot of modeling jobs lately, so it's not that expensive! Come on! Please~?!" Astolfo ran up to Jeanne, staring up at her with large, purple puppy-eyes, the fang, of course, going perfect with the look. "Then I could take pictures of you for my photography class with a snowy background and snow in your hair. It'll be perfect. You'll look so good that Cu won't be able to hide it anymore."

Jeanne blushed, sighing in defeat with a small smile. "Hehe, well, if you insist. And if it'll get Cu to ask me out, then yes. But" she said, catching Astolfo's attention. He stared at her in both excitement and wonder. "If you do my makeup to get Cu to ask me out, then I have to do yours so Sieg will ask you."

Astolfo looked at her for a moment before squealing in happiness. "Ah! Yay, that's perfect! Come on! We can't wait any longer! Let's start! Sit here, and before you know it you'll be looking like someone who modeled for a royal magazine!"

And so, Jeanne sat down, allowing Astolfo to do her makeup and hair, pleased with how happy he was. With that, the two began talking about other things that teens talk about. They gossiped and told stories of events that happened after the last time the two got together. It was just a fun scene between two great friends, who loved and cared for one another.


End file.
